<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endless Blue by nellii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657382">Endless Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellii/pseuds/nellii'>nellii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Definitely Cute, Fluffy, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Himbo Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier just wants an audience, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Water Spirit, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), geralt is a lovestruck mess, jaskier wears pretty jewelry, jaskier with FRECKLES, sorta - Freeform, sorta!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellii/pseuds/nellii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt gets a contract for an unknown sea-dwelling creature that supposedly wrecked the boat of a handful of fishermen. What he finds once he dives underwater to confront the creature is... not what he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endless Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt woke up, much to his surprise, not coughing up a violent lungful of seawater but instead to the gentle strum of a finely tuned lute and a distant, echoing humming. The melody bounced off the walls of a cave dimly lit by a faint glow from the pools of water that surrounded Geralt. Magic, if he had to guess. There was no glimpse of light revealing a path out of here, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he thought. It must have dragged him down here. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Sirens didn’t keep their food, nor did mermaids for all he knew. Certainly not kept alive. And yet here he was, heartbeat slow as always and skin pallor and clammy from his deep sea dive. He glanced down at his bare forearms. Judging by the relatively normal color of his veins, Killer Whale had run out a while ago. He’d need another dose to get out of here. Grabbing at his hip to rifle around in his pouch, he found two bottles of swallow, a white honey, and a small and half-drunk flask of rafford’s, but no Killer Whale. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, but this time with emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the clues at the shore told him some kind of sea creature. One with intelligence, which is what led him to believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>mermaid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If it was still in this cave with him, hiding in one of the magical pools, the least he could do was finish the contract before he escaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Geralt knelt, then got to his feet, then with a sound much like a puzzle piece fitting in it’s slot pulled out his silver blade. This is how Witchers were meant to be- fighters, warriors, monster killers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leather-wrapped grip of the sword was damp and Geralt had to continuously change his grip to avoid the discomfort of wet leather sliding down his palm. His footsteps were quiet and well placed. The stone was slick and slippery, one wrong move and he’d go crashing to the ground and alert his captor. Then the advantage of surprise would be lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Witcher followed the sound of the lute. It was not unpleasant, the player was clearly skilled, monster or not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A shame</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Geralt thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll never get to play again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fit through a narrow passage of exposed seashell and stone which opened up in a larger, but more comfortable chamber. It was decorated in pretty looking wreaths of seaweed and flowers Geralt had never seen before. At once, he noticed two points of interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One was a deep glowing blue pool at the far end of the cave. It was lit not with magic but natural light. A way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other was another figure. Facing away from him and perched on a little shelf of smooth stone was a man, no older than twenty, arms curled around a lute and fingers dancing up the strings. His hair, a deep chestnut brown streaked through with tawny sun-bleached strands, was decorated with weaving silvery jewelry that curled around his head almost like a crown. And, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Geralt realized, he was completely bare-ass naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably should have said something. Instead, all he could muster was a flustered wheeze. The man whirled around, and Geralt was immediately enraptured. Wow, he was going to die because he was horny for a mermaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… no. Not mermaid. The man lacked a tail, having instead two slender legs he tucked beneath him till he was sitting back on his calves as he peered at Geralt. The man’s eyes were stunning. A deep seastone blue that only the best poets of Oxenfurt could not even begin to describe. A dusting of blue freckles over the bridge of his nose, and similar pretty markings dashed up his temples, framing his eyes and the circlet-like crown his silver jewelry formed. And his </span>
  <em>
    <span>smile...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake!” The man cried, lilting like songbirds on the first morning of spring. “Um- I really wasn’t sure how long you’d sleep, if I knew you’d be up so fast I would have tidied up a little,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or put some clothes on?” The Witcher grumbled. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>why was he not striking at the thing already</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the man’s cheeks went a bright blue. He blushed… </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Holy shit. That was adorable. He gaped, wrapping his arms around himself and staring at Geralt like he’d insulted his virtue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He cried. “Humans are so sensitive, so- so prude!” The sea creature in the form of a man stood up and padded across the cave to where a few silks and sashes hung from the wall. He hurriedly threw one over himself to conceal his… parts Geralt tried very hard not to look at. “Here I was, being such a gracious host and no</span>
  <em>
    <span>t immediately killing you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you have the gall to insinuate that I be indecent?” He flourished his hands out and the silky sash fell from his hips, leaving him completely bare again. He squeaked, loud, and quickly gathered it up in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not human, obviously, so what are you?” Geralt pressed. The man didn’t seem phased at all by the silver the Witcher wielded before him, keeping a sharp line of defense between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked deeply offended again, but to Geralt’s relief, did not go off on another blasting rant. “What do you suppose, dear Witcher?” He asked instead, side-eyeing him as he went to settle on his shelf. “Oh- I bet you’ll say mermaid. That’ll be rich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Siren?” Geralt grumbled instead. Wrong thing to say. The man’s eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like a mindless sex demon to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t answer that. I’m Naiad, thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.” The man scooped up his lute and held it like a child. “And I simply wanted an audience, but if you’re so hell-bent on killing me, get on with it then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was certainly nothing Geralt had ever experienced before. He lowered his sword by an inch, still watching the Naiad warily. “You attacked fishermen, left them wrecked on shore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirens attacked those men.” The Naiad corrected. “I was just having a chat… I wanted to sing for them, invite them into my home and play a few ballads. I’m quite good, or at least- I think I’m quite good. Would you like to hear-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay on topic.” Geralt snapped. He sheathed his sword, for now. This thing, if he was telling the truth, was not at fault and had done no harm to the fishermen. “So it wasn’t you? You had no part in the killings of those men?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Naiad shook his head and brown locks tousled over his forehead. “I just want to play my music, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you take me?” Geralt moved to stand opposite the Naiad, arms crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already said,” he shrugged. “I just want an audience.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any other Witcher may not have stayed. Some Witchers may have slew the Naiad anyway, taken him in as proof as a contract completed. Emotionless. Heartless. Geralt was neither of those. He sat cross legged in front of the musical Naiad and blinked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Go on, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Naiad looked surprised. If this was his method of gaining an audience, Geralt wouldn’t be surprised if he’d never gotten anyone to sit still and listen to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, wonderful! Yes, yes… um-” He fumbled with his lute strings for a moment. “I’m Jaskier, aspiring poet and bard.” Jaskier grinned wide and bright and Geralt’s heart melted. “And here’s a song called…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Naiad bard went on for a little while, and Geralt began to lose track of time. Jaskier’s voice was stunningly melodic, capturing his attention completely until minutes melted into hours and hours melted into a timeless symphony of song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Naiad was done, he set aside his lute, folded his hands in his lap, and looked down expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Jaskier asked, anxious and tense. “Three words or less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your voice is beautiful,” Geralt replied breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier frowned. “That’s four words.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care. It’s true.” That pretty blue blush returned to his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Witcher… for listening and- and for saying that of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt.” He told Jaskier. “Not Witcher, Geralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s eyes peered into his, a wide ocean of blue meeting the gold of the sun. “Thank you, Geralt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Geralt wanted to leave, Jaskier was there to guide him to the shore. He took Geralt’s face in delicate soft hands and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. When Geralt made to question him, Jaskier smiled and shushed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A charm for holding your breath. Sorry it’s so… forward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt could only stare dumbly at the Naiad as he took his hand and guided him to the pool at the far end of the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier guided him out and up, up, until the sky broke over their heads and Geralt could inhale fresh air again tinged by the mist of the ocean. Jaskier still clung to his hand, and his fingers were so soft so gentle entwined in his. Geralt wished there had been more to that ever so small kiss than just a charm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a pleasure to meet you, Geralt,” Jaskier told him. His hair, now wet, stuck to his forehead in loose curls. “I do hope to see you along the coast sometime again. I… I like having an audience to play for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Geralt replied, blunt, stupid, struck with affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Geralt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Naiad slipped his hand from his and ducked beneath the still water. Geralt watched him disappear, warped by the water until he could no longer make out the Naiad’s shape. And he was alone, floating, in the endless blue. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>